


Incognito

by karasunovolleygays



Series: Valentine's Kisses 2021 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Are Dumb, Fake/Pretend Un-Relationship, First Years, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunovolleygays/pseuds/karasunovolleygays
Summary: What's a guy gotta do to get sneak in a few kisses without making it everybody's business? Kuroo Tetsurou is just the right guy to find out.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Series: Valentine's Kisses 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087100
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Incognito

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mozaikmage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozaikmage/gifts).



> Kiss prompt: running their thumb over the other’s lips

After years of volleyball, sweat has been a constant companion for Kuroo Tetsurou. That being said, this particular day takes the cake.

And then there’s  _ that _ guy.

Fulfilling their underclassmen duty to clean up after practice, first year Kuroo glares daggers at Yaku Morisuke, who has the audacity to hardly look ruffled after two solid hours of summer running damnation.

“Say, what’s with you?” Kuroo pants as he hefts a net post over his shoulder. “Did you hide in the equipment closet while we were all on the jog from hell?”

Yaku, whose arms are full of used towels, narrows his eyes. “What do you mean by that, you myopic string bean?”

“How kind of you to ask, my dear deduction deficient dilettante.” Kuroo heaves the pole in the storage closet and steps aside, gesturing inside with a sweep of his arm. “Your house is your house, Yaku-sama. Don’t let me block your way.”

Yaku’s nose wrinkles as he sweeps by to dump the towels in the hopper. “If I weren’t a civilized human being, I would punch you in the nose and yank your brain out the hole.”

“Knock it off,” calls Kai from the background, not bothering to look up from the cart of balls he is pushing.

“Don’t wanna!” Kuroo whines, fiddling with the post until a brisk exhale won’t knock it from its perch. “It’s my sweat and I’ll cry if I want to.”

A finger pokes Kuroo square in the chest hard enough to leave a dent in his t-shirt. “If you’re so beat, how do you have anything left to cry out?”

Skin tingling at the challenge, Kuroo grins. “For you, I will perform miracles.” 

“Try an intracolonic cranial extraction, you lanky weasel.” Yaku snatches one of the towels from the hopper and smears it across Kuroo’s face. “Here, let me help you with all that sweat.”

Kuroo’s skin burns from the scrape of cheap terry cloth, but a chuckle sneaks out instead. “Oh my, Yakkun, I’m not that kind of girl.”

“All right, that’s it.” Outside the door, Kai snatches a half-empty water bottle from the carrier and squeezes it out onto the two of them. “Chill out, or this is gonna be a long damn three years.”

Both Kuroo and Yaku cross their arms and huff, spinning on their heels to march off in the opposite direction. Twenty minutes later, Kuroo skulks back into the gym, but everything is already clean and the guys already piled into the changing room to hose off for the night.

Perfect.

Once again, the storage closet door opens, and his prize awaits him. “Took you long enough,” Yaku pouts, poking his tongue out at Kuroo. “I’ve been waiting here for ten minutes.”

“Had to make myself look beautiful,” Kuroo murmurs, a smirk sliding into place while his arms slip around Yaku. “Think they bought it?”

Yaku rolls his eyes. “I still don’t see the purpose of hiding like this. Nobody will care if we’re dating.”

Kuroo sits on an old stack of mats and pulls Yaku onto his lap. “What, you don’t like the thrill of a secret rendezvous with your dashing beau?”

“Tetsu, we’re in a closet that smells like old shoes, and it’s boiling hot in here,” Yaku complains, even as he leans in closer. “You’re about as appealing as a jockstrap.”

Arms tightening around Yaku’s midriff, Kuroo shoots a crooked smile. “I’m always this supportive.” 

“Gross!” Yaku squawks, slapping Kuroo’s bicep, just hard enough to sting but not enough to injure. 

He always has been razor sharp with everything he does. 

Kuroo’s lips hover a hair’s breadth away from Yaku’s, their breath mingling and swirling against their skin. “I like it when you’re pushy.”

“Good.” Yaku closes the distance for their first kiss in one long, long day.

The heat of the room, and the crackle of Kuroo’s nerves every second their skin touches, collude to send the room tilting around him. Despite that, Yaku’s knees plant on either side of Kuroo’s lap so they can deepen the kiss.

That slipping feeling grows, and it’s a second too late before Kuroo realizes it’s not all in his head. The pile of mats topples beneath them, and moments later, Kuroo lands on his back with Yaku sprawled out on his chest.

“Well that was graceful,” Kuroo says, a smile still teasing his lips. “I’d offer you a hand up, but you would kidney punch me on principle and I’m sort of trapped anyway.”

“Shh.” Yaku’s fingers drag down the line of Kuroo’s jaw, his thumb dragging a shivering swath over Kuroo’s bottom lip. “When you’re quiet, you’re almost hot.”

Kuroo’s tongue darts out to trace the path Yaku’s thumb had taken. “And here I thought I’d already been swept off my feet.”

Their eyes meet, and the two of them chuckle before resuming where they had left off.

  
  


Outside the door, Kai listens to the sound with a smile before leaving the gym. With a harrumph, he mumbles to himself, “Kids these days.” He leaves them alone to lock up, just like they have for the past few weeks nobody is supposed to know they’ve been making out. 

On the curb waiting for his bus, a thought soaks into Kai’s mind and sends a shudder down his spine. If they’re this indiscreet when people aren’t supposed to know, them dating out in the open might break the dam.

“Eh,” he muses while he boards the bus. It’s a small price to pay for his friends to be happy.


End file.
